fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Merchant (Fates)
The Merchant (大商人 Ōakindo, lit. 'Great Merchant ' in the Japanese version) is a combat physical class introduced in Fire Emblem Fates. One of the possible promotions of both the Apothecary and Villager classes, Merchants wield Naginata and Yumi as their weapons of choice and are treated as a Hoshidan class. It is a defensively oriented class with growth rates and maximum stats resembling those of a Great Knight, but it is best known for its unorthodox abilities that center around Gold Bars. Overview Combat Merchants are one of the most unusual and gimmicky classes ever introduced to the Fire Emblem series. Their stats follow closer to that of a Great Knight, having high physical stats but poor magical ones. However, they are better known for their dependence on Gold Bars to assist them in battle. A Merchant has good weapon ranks, that being B in Lances and A in Bows, which allows them to fight well against swords and lances when not using Dual weaponry in battle. Their A Rank in bows allows them to use Crescent Bows and Spy's Yumi's in battle to pick off incoming enemies. Their relatively high strength will ensure that they will not suffer the post-battle effects of the Crescent Bow as much compared to other classes (except the Sniper), and defense allows them to take incoming attacks without taking too much damage. The Merchant's skills are very unique as they revolve completely around Gold Bars. The first skill, Profiteer, allows the unit to generate Gold Bars up to seven turns, and its activation rate is equal to their Luck. These Gold Bars can either be sold for 300 gold (which is very helpful for Conquest players who do not have DLC), or used for their second skill, Spendthrift. Spendthrift is very similar to that of Life and Death; however, Spendthrift increases the user's attack by 10 and reduces damage taken by 10, while Life and Death simply increases damage taken and dealt by 10. If the Merchant in question has a starting class of Villager (both the Master of Arms and Merchant being its promotions), the Merchant can take advantage of both of these skills for a massive damage boost while negating the increased damage penalty of Life and Death. The player should note that in order to use Spendthrift, a Gold Bar must be in the unit's inventory and it is consumed after activation, regardless if the attack hits or not. In-Game Base Stats E E }} Maximum Stats B A }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Merchants ''Fates *Senno - A foreign scoundrel using a mythical tome to aid his crimes (enemy, can be captured) *Possible promotion for: Mozu and Midori. Trivia *Merchants, like Swordmasters, will feature a different death animation if they happen to be wielding a Naginata in battle. *Generic Merchants are one of the few capturable enemies that may carry a skill different from their base class, the other classes being the Onmyoji, Master of Arms, Basara and Bow Knight. *Merchants are among the rarest units to be encountered as enemies. No enemy Merchants appear in ''Birthright (barring skirmishes), and only Vallite Merchants are encountered in Conquest; no Hoshidan Merchants are encountered in that path. **This is probably due to their inability to fight, since their battle animations support this. Gallery MerchantFem.JPG|Concept art of female Merchant from Fates MerchantMale.jpg|Concept art of Male Merchant from Fates